You can lie if it makes you feel alive
by Isa'ralia Faradien
Summary: [Série de prompts] Le mensonge est ce qui rythme la vie de Sidious, ces complots sont ce qui le font se sentir vivant. - Le Seigneur Sith revu en différents thèmes.


**Aujourd'hui, c'est mon anniversaire, alors je m'offre un auto-cadeau (narcissisme bonjour :p).**

 **Il s'agit de quelques petits drabbles en thèmes autour de Darth Sidious, et ces drabbles seront limités à deux phrases chacun. Le titre de la fic est inspiré des paroles de la chanson « _Even Though I Say_ » du groupe Saint Asonia, parce que cette phrase m'a toujours parue coller parfaitement à mon Sith préféré ;)**

* * *

 **« You can lie if it makes you feel alive »**

* * *

Guerre –

La guerre n'était qu'un moyen, et non une finalité. Il avait besoin de voir la galaxie se déchirer en deux pour pouvoir mieux la reconstruire ensuite, mais il ne souhaitait pas que l'Empire qu'il allait ériger sur les ruines de la République soit lui-même en guerre.

* * *

Main –

L'Empereur était satisfait du travail qu'accomplissaient les Mains qu'il avait formées. C'étaient des personnes exceptionnelles, auxquelles il pouvait confier les missions les plus délicates.

* * *

Demain –

Palpatine regarda en souriant Anakin quitter sa loge à l'opéra. Demain, il le sentait, le jeune Jedi serait enfin à lui, et il pourrait alors porter le coup final à la République afin que le Grand Plan atteigne enfin son but.

* * *

Jeune –

Lorsqu'il était jeune, Sidious se souvenait avoir été un enfant puis un adolescent terrorisé par son père. Désormais, il était le plus puissant Seigneur Sith de tous les temps, et il ne craignait plus personne.

* * *

Boisson –

Plagueis avait toujours eu un faible pour la boisson. Sidious avait bien évidemment profité de cette faille pour le rendre ivre afin de lui faire baisser sa garde – et alors, il l'anéantit.

* * *

Ensemble –

Lorsque Plagueis l'avait pris sous son aile afin de le former aux arts Sith, il avait expliqué à son apprenti qu'il serait celui qui régnerait, mais que lui-même profiterait de l'éclat de l'Empereur pour se dissimuler dans son ombre. Sidious n'avait pas envie de partager son pouvoir et ne voulait pas voir son Maître tirer les ficelles – et il décida de le faire disparaître lorsque le moment serait opportun.

* * *

Objectif –

Toutes ces années, Sidious avait eu son objectif en tête : venger les Sith et prendre le pouvoir. Cela l'avait aidé à supporter les nombreux Jedi qui gravitaient sans cesse autour du Chancelier.

* * *

Visage –

De l'avis de tout le monde, le Chancelier Palpatine avait un visage amical, et ses manières étaient prévenantes. Mais sous le masque, Darth Sidious était là, et au final, le véritable visage de Palpatine était celui du Sith.

* * *

Libérer –

« Par la victoire, mes chaînes sont brisées – la Force me libérera. » Le Grand Plan enfin accompli, le titre d'Empereur conquis, Darth Sidious respire : sa victoire est totale, plus aucune chaîne ne venait l'entraver.

* * *

Cicatrice –

Le corps de Sidious était couvert de cicatrices. Certaines dataient de la période de sa vie où Cosinga le battait régulièrement, les autres étaient les traces de son entraînement au genou de Plagueis.

* * *

Ordre –

Son Empire venait d'être proclamé. Il apporterait un nouvel ordre à la galaxie.

* * *

Lame –

Les compétences de Sidious étaient nombreuses. Il était un excellent dueliste au sabre-laser, mais les véritables lames dont il se servait étaient les mots.

* * *

Sénat –

Le Sénat Galactique était un lieu infesté par la corruption. Sidious se promit de changer tout cela lorsqu'il serait arrivé au pouvoir... en supprimant le Sénat, et non pas la corruption.

* * *

Égal –

Plagueis lui avait dit qu'une fois son entraînement terminé, ils seraient tous les deux égaux. Mais Sidious était attaché à la Règle des Deux édictée par Darth Bane : « un Maître pour représenter le pouvoir, un Apprenti pour le convoiter » – Plagueis n'était même pas préparé à la mort que Sidious lui avait réservé.

* * *

Armes –

Si les anciens Seigneurs Sith préféraient la guerre, ceux de la lignée de Darth Bane se contentaient de manipuler les événements dans l'ombre jusqu'à leur retour en force. Les armes de prédilection de Sidious n'étaient pas les sabres-laser, mais la manipulation et la trahison.

* * *

Ruche –

Coruscant était connue pour être la planète qui ne dormait jamais : elle était une ruche bourdonnant des moteurs des speeders. Sidious regardait souvent le spectacle par la fenêtre de son appartement du 500 Republica, lors de ses nuits d'insomnie.

* * *

Bottes –

Ses bottes claquaient sur le sol de la plateforme d'atterrissage, alors qu'il suivait la Reine Amidala, fraîchement débarquée sur Coruscant. Son sourire aimable cachait habilement sa joie : son plan se déroulait comme prévu.

* * *

Livres –

Déjà lorsqu'il était jeune, les livres l'avaient toujours fasciné. Il avait besoin de toucher les pages rêches pour pouvoir se plonger dans l'histoire qui était racontée sous ses yeux.

* * *

Échec –

Un plan aussi grand que le sien ne pouvait pas tolérer l'échec. Sidious était donc toujours vigilant à tout ce qui l'entourait.

* * *

 **Les drabbles sont certes de longueurs inégales, mais j'espère qu'ils vous auront divertis. HAIL SIDIOUS.**


End file.
